I Thought I Knew (Story)
Based on this poem I posted about a month ago. Due to Tawnypeltlover's comment I did decide to make this a story. Thanks Tawny! :D :D Please do not edit without my permission. Thanks! :D Two Seasons Ago "Hi, Brackentail," I greeted with a smile. I couldn't help but smile, he's my crush after all, the most handsome tom in the Clan. "Hi." He didn't really look at me. More like behind me. "Um, what's wrong?" He blinked. "Oh, nothing. How are you Ferntail?" Okay. "Fine. The prey have been hiding but I caught a few mice." He still seemed distracted, but at least he looked at me this time. "That's great! But, I gotta go, okay? See you around." "Okay. Um...bye?" One Season Ago My heart is pounding and I can feel nothing but that. My whole body is shaking and I can't speak. Brackentail confessed his attraction towards me. The greatest moment of my life and I can't move or speak. Great. "Ferntail?" He asked, concerned. "You okay?" "I-I'm great. Just really surprised!" I stuttered. "Is that bad?" He frowned. "No. No! It's surprise in a good way, I swear. I'm just happy, I guess." He rested his tail on my shoulders. "Good." Chapter One With my eyes closed, the sunlight turns my eyelids red, making everything I see the color of blood. It's greenleaf and I can hear the birdsong in the air with the soft rustle of breeze-shaken trees and grass. Nothing could be better than this. "So, I was thinking that if we had kits I would name them Hawkkit, Creekkit, and Rainkit," I meowed to Brackentail, who's eyes were open and scanning the forest. "Jeez, Brackentail! No ShadowClan warriors are going to ambush us! Relax, it's a beautiful day!" I snuggled deeper into his flank, relshing in his sweet, musky scent. Brackentail shrugged and remained silent. Once the sun started to set behind Mothermouth, he spoke. "Let's go." His voice rough from disuse. "Fine." I closed my eyes tight, smelling him again, to keep that smell in my nose awhile longer, and followed him back home. --- "Hey, guys!" greeted my sister, Mossheart. She looked the same as me, despite having green eyes. "Hey!" I replied, licking her on the ear. "How's the prey running?" "Great," she purred. "Hi, Brackentail." Her voice became formal, compaired to her sweet tone with me. "Hi, Mossheart." His voice echoed Mossheart's. I cleared my throat. "Well, wasn't this fun? I'm gonna go to my nest. I'll see you at dawn, Mossheart." I flicked my tail playfully across her flank. "Bye," she said. When I reached the warriors' den, I realized that Brackentail didn't follow me in. He always did that! I stuck my head out of the den, trying to peer through the dark to find him, but he was no where to be seen. Neither was Mossheart. "Guys?" I whispered. Maybe they went night hunting. Without me. Oh well. Chapter Two I jumped over the hole dug by the Twolegs and their Treecutplace machines. "So where'd you go last night?" "What do you mean?" Mossheart asked with a laugh. "After I went to my nest, you and Brackentail disappeared. Did you guys go night hunting without me?" "Oh!" She slowed down to a trot when we reached Twolegplace. "I went hunting but Brackentail stayed in the clearing for a bit or, yanno, fresh air." "We live in the wild, Mossheart. He gets plenty." I rolled my eyes. "He doesn't get enough with you snuggled up against him every minute!" "Well I don't-" Mossheart clamped her paw against my muzzle. I backed away. "What?" I whispered. Mossheart nodded towards a vole that had wondered into our path. She started to slowly pad towards it, keeping her paws light and her body low, careful to not alarm the prey. I admired her great hunting pose, no wonder she was one of the best hunters in the Clan. Pawstep by pawstep, she made her way to the vole. About a tail-length away, she stopped to wiggle her haunches. Suddenly, the wind changed course, making her scent blow towards the vole. I watched the vole smell the air and with haste, start to run away. "Mouse-dung!" cursed Mossheart as she leaped after the vole. In the chase, Mossheart disappeared through fern fronds. "Mossheart?" I called out. A heartbeat later, Mossheart's golden-brown head popped up, carrying the vole. "Good catch!" I laughed. ~~ Category:Honeyrose34's Fanfictions